From Afar
by Whalefox
Summary: Thanks to my love of Vance Joy's song of the same name and two amazing children of Satan (I say this since they created this heartbreaking ship), I wrote this (mostly to get back at them). First attempt at angst. I think I did good, already got told to screw off by both of the ships parents. Iwayama. Trust me, you will love this ship and not know why.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Haikyu! If I did, this would be written in Japanese.

**A.N.: **I'm sorry for my recent inactivity here lately, I just started an RP blog on Tumblr and it's been so much fun. I am still working on those gifts though. I'll get those done before I go back to any of my other stories (I apologize in advance to you guys who are reading my multi-chapter stories right now, please just have a little more patience.) But two of the people I met on Tumblr have caused me to ship Iwayama and I've been addicted to Vance Joy's From Afar and this was the outcome. I had to make them suffer for making me ship it.

**From Afar**

Iwaizumi couldn't help but laugh as his friend Yamaguchi tried lifting him up. He waited for Yamaguchi to try and lift him again when he grabbed the lanky boy's arms and pulled him up from behind him and wrapped them around his neck and started to run causing Yamaguchi to lift up his feet so Iwaizumi was giving him a piggyback ride.

Iwaizumi turned suddenly and let go of his friend's arms causing Yamaguchi to tumble down the hill, laughing all the while. Iwaizumi chased him down the hill, smiling at the younger boy's laughter. He looked up to see the pond at the foot of the hill. Iwaizumi looked back to see Yamaguchi take his shirt off as he ran to jump into the pond. Iwaizumi wasn't going to be left out as he chased after Yamaguchi. He was beginning to take off his shirt when heard a sweet voice come from behind him.

He saw Yamaguchi waving towards the voice. He turned around to see Yachi running down towards the pond in her swimming suit. She ran past Iwaizumi, laughing and turning around to wave at him, only to be lifted up by Yamaguchi and spun into the water. Iwaizumi let his shirt fall back down. He sat down and pulled his legs in and away from the water.

He knew he was an idiot, but he couldn't help it. He thought that their friendship was enough for him, their everyday interactions should be enough. But it wasn't. He wanted him...no that wasn't it, he loved him. And dear God did it hurt. He knew it wasn't his fault, but he couldn't blame Yamaguchi. Just like he was born the way he was, Yamaguchi was born the way he was as well, even if it hurt him. He smiled at the two playing in the pond and laughing, Yamaguchi deserved to be happy and Yachi made him happy. He could see why too. He might be attracted to boys, but he knew that Yachi was an adorable girl, with a sweet voice, beautiful hair, eyes that would make an angel jealous and a personality that would make anyone melt from happiness. They deserved each other, but dear God it just hurt him so much just even knowing it. Was it too much to just want a chance with the one he loved. He looked up to see Yamaguchi and Yachi get out of the pond. They looked at Iwaizumi asking if he was ready to head back to the cabins. He waved at them to send them back to the cabins before him. They smiled at him and started heading back. Iwaizumi stood up and dusted himself off. He started walking back towards the cabins when he saw them. The love of his life and his love, stealing a chaste kiss.

Iwaizumi headed back to the pond. He looked around to make sure he was alone. Once he was certain, he let himself go. Cursing, crying, punching the trees and the pond. Dammit! Why did it hurt so much!? Why!? It wasn't fair. What had he done to deserve loving such a kind, yet unobtainable boy? It wasn't fair. It hurt, even though he knew he could never have him...


	2. From Afar Pt2

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own Haikyu!

**A.N.: **This was going to just be a drabble, but the idea kind of evolved due to me having to be mean to some people on Tumblr (all in good fun of course).

**From Afar Pt. 2**

Dammit. Even though he knew Yamaguchi had a crush on Yachi and was happy for his friend that she returned his feelings, he still hated it every second of every day. He couldn't erase the memory of them kissing at the lake. He didn't care that it was nothing more than a quick, chaste kiss, it still hurt him. You know what, fuck it. He might be hurting, but he could at least try to enjoy himself for a little while. He opened up his laptop. What did he want to watch today? It's been awhile. Nothing that would remind him of Yamaguchi or Yachi. He made sure his door was locked. He typed the words into his search engine that he wished would help him be happy, if only for a little while.

Iwaizumi woke up the next morning to his father standing over him, yelling at him. What did he do? He looked to the ground, horrified. His laptop was still on from the night before. His previous night's entertainment became today's nightmare.

Why wouldn't he stop yelling? It's not like he wanted to be like this, he just was like this. He lowered his gaze as his dad kept screaming at him about what was showing on his computer. He felt so stupid. He always made sure to erase his history and cache, just in case his parents snuck peeks into his laptop. But he had just been so emotionally and mentally exhausted this week since that kiss, it had slipped his mind.

He flinched at the words coming from his father's mouth, but widened when he heard a softer tone come from the door. His mom grabbed his father's arm and pulled him back and yelled at him. Iwaizumi was hating this. It wasn't how he wanted them to find out. It was embarrassing and humiliating to him and worse of all it was causing his parents to fight. He wanted it to stop. He flinched when he felt a pair of arms around him. He opened his eyes to his mom hugging him and telling him to stay over at Tooru's for awhile. He hated it. He had to bum around at his friend's house and leave his mom to clean up his mess with his dad. He started to tear up, only to the chargin of his dad.

Iwaizumi couldn't take it. He took his mom's arms off of him and walked to his closet. He haphazardly threw some clothes into his gym bag and ran out of his room, stopping only to grab his toothbrush. He ran out of the house, slamming the door shut with tears in his eyes.

Oikawa's mom opened the door to a teary-eyed Iwaizumi. He could tell that she knew that something bad had happened. She wrapped her arms tightly around him, her way to let him know it was okay. She ushered him inside. She sat him down at the kitchen table. She held up a finger to him as she ran to grab Oikawa.

Iwaizumi looked around the kitchen. Despite his familiarity with the Oikawas's kitchen and the large size of it, it seemed so constricting. He crossed his arms on the table and placed his head down. He didn't want Oikawa to see him crying. He never wanted him to see that. He lifted his head to see Oikawa walk into the kitchen.

He knew Oikawa was his best friend, and at times he seemed to forget why, but at this moment he remembered. Of course he knew what had happened. Oikawa was the only other person who knew, he was the only other person he could trust with this.

Oikawa took one look at him at the table, marched over to him and pulled him into a hug. The two smiled at each other. Oikawa let Iwaizumi knew to wait for a second as he ran off. Oikawa's mom came back into the kitchen and grabbed a box of cereal and poured a bowl for the teen whose world had just came crashing down around him. She sat across the table and smiled at him as he ate the cereal half-heartedly. Oikawa came down when Iwaizumi had finished his cereal. He had a folded pair of shorts and a shirt for Iwaizumi. He wasn't going to let his friend just sit around and stew in sadness. He was going to do his best to make this day as good as he could possibly for his friend.

After he had showered, Iwaizumi was grabbed by Oikawa and led out the door and to the subway station. He knew Oikawa had something planned for him. He had perfected reading the ladies' man's expressions years before. He appreciated Oikawa being silent on the subway. He needed the silence today. Talking wouldn't solve anything. He had to leave it all up to his mom and it left a sour taste in his mouth.

Oikawa had them get off two stations later and led him to a small restaurant. Oikawa ordered a large order of agedashi tofu. Iwaizumi smiled a little at the gesture and they continued to eat in silence. When he reached to grab his wallet to pay, Oikawa shook his head and laid out a bill on the table to pay for the bill and tip and grabbed Iwaizumi's arm and pulled him from their booth. They spent the next few hours running around the town, popping in sports stores, clothing stores (laughing at Oikawa's clothing choices), video stores and the occasional bookstore. Iwaizumi was extremely happy to have Oikawa as a friend. He might come off as a horrible person, but he would truly do anything he could for a friend. They headed back toward the station to head back home when they spotted them. Yamaguchi and Yachi on a date.

He tried to hold him back. He really did. But somehow, this one time, Oikawa managed to throw him off of him. He stared on in horror as Oikawa ran up to the couple and grabbed Yamaguchi and slammed him up across the building the two had just walked out of's wall and began shouting at him.

Iwaizumi couldn't react to the sight. He saw and heard it all. Oikawa yelling at Yamaguchi about how he was an awful person for not noticing all his good character traits. Yamaguchi, terrified, agreeing to all that Oikawa was saying, insisting those were all the reasons he was friends with Iwaizumi in the first place. And poor, innocent Yachi, who was even more terrified of the scenario than Yamaguchi, with tears in her eyes, scared of the pure fury in front of her.

Iwaizumi finally managed to get a grip on his body and he lunged at Oikawa and pulled him off of Yamaguchi. Oikawa turned to see who had grabbed him and was about to yell at them until he realized it was Iwaizumi. Oikawa started to tear up. He hadn't meant to hurt his friend like that. Iwaizumi looked up at him, crying,

"Stop. Please just stop..."

Oikawa nodded and stood up and mumbled a quick apology to the other two and continued walking to the station. They boarded the train and sat in complete silence for the rest of the way back to Oikawa's house...


End file.
